Thanksgiving Fun With Kurt and Logan
by FAKE16
Summary: This is a story about the aftermath of thanksgiving with just Kurt and Logan at Logan's cabin. It is a little bit of a different format. Oh and this is a very late Thanksgiving present to all Logurt fans. We hope you all enjoy.


Thanksgiving Fun!

**M-we don't not own Kurt and Logan no matter how many times we ask for them for Christmas! *Pouty Face***

**T- And there is no Canadian accent because we did this when we were busy, and we didn't feel like it so GET OFF OUR BACKS ALREDY!**

**M- Okay T, calm down. I think they get the point. Anyway we hope you all enjoy.**

**Oh and P.s this was written by two people and it is supposed to be in a form that is kind of like we were texting back and forth. **

**** These are the actions, and normal is the words.**

**Rating- R Do not read if you don't like boyxboy.**

M- Come on elf sit down and relax, you have been running around all day! *exasperated sigh and reaches out and grabs Kurt and pulls him down into his lap.

T-*Surprised gasp* Logan! *Turns head and looks at him pouting*

M-What? I just wanted you to sit for a little bit. *smiles at him "innocently"*

T-*sighs* Alright *turns head back and cuddles into Logan's chest*

M- *hugs him closer and smiles* you Know what? *nibbles on his neck*

T- *Purrs sighs* ya?

M- I think you could use a nice hard *wink wink* message. *grabs his shoulders and starts rubbing.*

T-*Purrs louder* mmm… that feels great. *leans into Logan's hands, muscles relaxing.*

M- *picks Kurt up and carries him into the bedroom* Yup, just keep relaxing. *smiles lusty*

T- Wh-What …Logan? *looks at him innocently but curiously, a bit of lust showing in his eyes.*

M- Nothing Elf, just thinking out loud. *leans into kiss Kurt*

T- *Kisses him back, starting to purr again, tail wrapping around Logan's waist, the spade resting just under the waist band of his pants*

M- *Growls into the kiss* Kurt! *reaches back and grabs his tail* I thought it would take a little more seduction to get you to this point. *Pulls tail around and kisses it.*

T- *laughs* Now why would you think that? * smiles sweetly and starts kissing Logan's neck* If you want I can stop and you can try your seducing technique.

M- *smiles and moans* oh no! *grabs Kurt's hip's and pulls them own against his lap* If you stop though, I suggest that you use that time to take your clothes off yourself or I will rip them off! *growls and starts to pull on his shirt*

T- *Laughing* Okay okay *Gets up and takes off clothes* don't need you destroying any more of my clothes. *sits back down on Logan's lap*

M-*pulls him all the way against his chest* That is, * licks neck* more like it. *smiles and nips at a fading hickey darkening it*

T-Ah! Logan *moans* mmmm… *hands grab Logan's shoulders and squeezes*

M-*Grabs Kurt and throws him under him on the bed* this is what I have been waiting for all day for. *smiles evilly* you are going to regret teasing me all day. *licks up his neck and bits his earlobe*

T- *moaning* I have no idea what you're talking about. *gasps*

M-I mean…*nips at neck* the way that…*bites ear* you kept swaying your hips…*nips jaw* and not letting me touch you at all.

T- I…wasn't…teasing *gasp!* you just shouldn't have dessert before dinner! *feral smile*

M- But I thought I was the lead in this relationship…*grinds down into Kurt.* so what gives you the … *nips lower lip and growls.* Idea that you can keep my favorite dessert away from me? *bites, sucks and licks collarbone.*

T- *moans* you are! *gasps!* and I thought *moan* the …w-wait would…*huff huff* make it that much sweeter. *Pulls Logan into a very rough kiss.*

M-*Pulls away from him* you are very lucky that I love you *growls possesivly.*

T-Yes, yes I am *bites neck hard enough to bruise* I love you to*

M- If I didn't I would be more that tempted to just take you as you are! *while saying this thrusting his clothed cock against Kurt's ass.*

T- *letting out a very loud moan* Logan! Why do you still have so many clothes on? *tugs on his shirt*

M- Because… *licks down chest* you teased me all day, *bites hard on Kurt's nipple* now it is my turn! *growling low in throat*

T-*gasp, moans and whines* Looooogan! Please! I'm sorry! *whimpers*

M- Sorry won't do! *moves to other nipple and bites again* you are at my complete mercy. *smiles with lust in his eyes*

T- *whimpering* will any –anything …or am I at your complete mercy?*moans, gripping at Logan's shirt helplessly*

M- *Offers three fingers* Suck, your ability to sit for the next week depends on it.

T-Mmmmm…What should I do? Loggannnn! Please stop teasing me.*breathing heavily*

M-*pulls fingers out* good I hope that this doesn't hurt too much. *trails fingers down, circles Kurt's tight entrance and thrusts two fingers in*

T-*eyes widened , taking the fingers into his mouth he coats them with as much saliva as he can, his tail wrapping around Logan's waist*

T-Ah! *squirms around* mmm… Logan *tail tightens around his waist even more, whimpers and moans.*

M- Kurt if you want this to go further I suggest you help me with my pants. *thrust his fingers into him, adding the third finger and thrusting with the other hand starts to unbutton his pants*

T-*nods weekly* unwraps tail and grabs the waist of Logan's pants and boxers, pulling them down and using his tail to get them all the way off* bbb...*gasps* better?

M- Yes, much *Pulls fingers out* now we can get to the fun *smiles with lust in his eyes*

T-*smiles and grinds up against Logan*Hurry! Please!

M-Hurry is the last thing I want to do elf! *grabs Kurt's hips and lines up with his entrance* hold on this will hurt a bit!

T- *Grabs Logan's shoulders and squeezes trying to relax* Ready!

M-Good! *Growls, pushes in with one thrust.* God! You are so tight! 8squezes Kurt's hips* are you okay?

T-*Moans* J…ja *grinds down on Logan* Just move! Please! *Leans up and kisses him hard and passionately*

M- Just remember you asked for it! *pulls out about 2 inches and thrusts hard and fast in,* dam Elf! You feel so good! *leans down and kisses Kurt's lips passionately*

T-*Moans and whimpers* Logan *whimper* Faster! *a nail scraped up Logan's back leaving marks.*

M- *Grabs Kurt's legs and put's them over his shoulders, and starts slamming into Kurt as fast as he can* Damn… *thrust* Elf…*thrust*… you! *thrust* Feel… *thrust*…so…*thrust*…Good! *Thrust really hard and hits Kurt's prostrate.*

T- L…Logan *Moaning wantonly* H…harder, faster, God! It feels so! Ah! Go…ood! *starts thrusting against Logan and biting his collarbone leaving hickeys, his tail wrapping around Logan's waist again.*

M- mmmm…Kurt! *Thrusting becomes irregular, grabs Kurt and starts pumping in time with his thrusts.*

T- Ah! L…Logan *moans , and kisses him, then nibbles his neck and bites his ear* God! Please!

M- Come for me Elf! *Pulls harder and bites neck hard.*

T- Ah! *Kurt releases his inner walls squeezing Logan*-screams-Logan!

M- Goonoo! *Thrusts in as hard and far as he can and releases deep into Kurt.*

T-mmmm…Logan *smiles sweetly and peeks him chastely on the lips*

M- Kurt that was an amazing dessert. *pulls out and groans* Thank you. *smiles and kisses him*

T- Thank you and you are right it was a great dessert, best so far I would say. *Kisses Logan again, smiling*

T&M-Both laid down and cuddling close fell asleep-**THE END**

M-This was so much fun to write.

T- Yes it was please please review and tell us what you thought!

M-No flames please!


End file.
